Crazy in Love
by lavenderhugs
Summary: I'll tell you one thing. That I am crazy. Yes crazy in love. With Naruto Uzumaki." Takes place 5 months after pain arc. NarutoxHinata. Hinata POV
1. Prologue

Have you ever loved somebody more than you love yourself? Well I have. I actually loved somebody so much more than myself that I was willing to risk MY life for them. Some may call me crazy for doing it, but I don't think I am. What makes it crazy? Well whatever the reason I don't care who thinks I'm crazy. Because, guess what? I'll tell you one thing. That I am crazy. Yes crazy _in love_. With Naruto Uzumaki.

What makes me so crazy in love with him you ask? Hmmm the list could go on and on forever. But I'll tell you it's not just because of the cute whisker marks. Or the amazing cerulean eyes. Not even his golden locks brighter than the Sun. It's not because of the way my heart skips a beat when I hear his name. No. There's reasons that you couldn't say in a Sasuke fangirl club. But, could I just pick one? No I don't think so. I love him because of his kindness. His courage. His strong will to never give up. The way he can cheer up almost anyone. How he can always see the brighter side of situations. The way he can make a person fall in love with him at first glance......Naruto Uzumaki.

It's been about 5 months since the Pain attack. About 5 months since I told the boy of my dreams I love him. About 5 months since I've seen him. Well I've seen him, but I haven't approached him exactly. It's not like he's approached me. I'm not upset. I can't be. He has so much weight on his shoulders right now. He's lost his sensei. And has failed to bring his friend out of the darkness once again. Everyone always expects to much from him. Besides I never expected him to really give me an answer.

I expected to...._die_...that day. But, for some reason god has kept me here. Why? I've yet to figure out. I didn't really expect anything from Naruto. I know he has some feelings for Sakura. He always has. I don't want to be jealous...but I am.

But, sometimes I wonder if he'll_ ever_ approach me about it. Is he afraid to? I ask. Or is it just to much for him to handle right now? Or has he just forgotten about _Hinata Hyuga_?

It's hard to see him walking around with that fake smile on his face. When I know he's hurting inside. I want to show him that I care. I want him to see that I can make him feel better. But, all I've been doing is basically avoiding him.

It really sucks to be in love......

Well this is the first story I've ever written. I hope you all like it. Sorry if I make grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Please leave comments they will make me feel good. Criticism is welcome. I want to be a better writer!

Oh and I know this was short, but other chapters will be longer I promise.


	2. Our place

I've come to realize that I'm much more observant when I'm alone. I walk down the street and look at everything and everyone that passes me.

A small boy with glasses holding his mothers hand, pointing to things he sees that interest him. And old man sweeping dirt in the front of his shop. A couple sitting on a bench together.

Normal everyday things. Normal everyday people.

I continue walking. I find it interesting how you can never really know what a person is really feeling inside. How a person can seem happy on the outside, but can hurt so much inside. I'm personally a person who has problems hiding my feelings.

Whether it be sadness, shock, terror.....love. I can never fully hide my emotions.

I never understood how Naruto could never figure out that I had a crush on him. Everyone else seemed to. Sakura and Ino used to always tease me about it. Well, I was a pretty easy target.

I keep walking. When I was younger I usually walked with my head down, mostly to avoid staring. That has been something that has always made me nervous. When people stare. That's why I like going to this place.

I stop walking. I look up at the canopy of leaves above my head. The canopy blocks most of the sun, leaving only patches of sunlight hitting the forest floor. There is a small pond with a waterfall. And the whole area is filled with flowers. I've been coming to this part of the forest about 2 months after Pein attacked. It's a place where I can relax. A place where I can think, and fantasize.

I walk to a tree, and sit against it in the shade. I rest my head back and close my eyes.

"ARGGHHHHH!...-_THUD_-"

My eyes shoot open and I stand up. I look all around to see where the noise came from. I was pretty sure if wasn't an animal. Since I don't believe any animals sound like that.I keep looking when I spot a body on the ground, and then my whole body shuts down for a moment.

It was....Naruto! Yes of course it was Naruto. Who else has that beautiful golden blonde hair and thoo-OK no was Naruto doing here? Once I stopped mentally fighting with myself I made my way over to Naruto.

"Oooooo. Why'd I have to land on my face?" He mumbled. Oh gosh I could feel my nervousness. I could feel the blush creeping up into my cheeks. My mouth and throat instantly became dry, while my brain fumbled to come up with something to say. So of course I say.

"U-um Naruto-kun does you face hurt?" Curse my stupid stutter. Naruto slowly turns around off the ground.

"W..what. Hinata is that you?" He asks me squinting his eyes in the cutest way.

"Um yes Naruto it's m-me. Are you OK?" Naruto starts to laugh. Then he jumps up off the ground.

"Of course I'm fine nothing can hurt Naruto Uzumaki!" He asks giving me a thumbs up. I blush even more...stupid blush.

I don't say anything back I just stare at him. He stares back. I suddenly have the urge to look down. Anything to avoid _those _eyes.

Naruto is still smiling at me, but somethings feel off. His eyes keep wandering. And he keeps tapping his foot. Is he nervous? Why would Naruto be nervous?

"So...." He says eye's still not completely focused on me. "What brings you to this part of the forest?"

Oh god is he talking to me again? Come on answer, and nothing stupid Hinata.

"Um well, its really pretty here." I answer.

"I think it's pretty too. That's why this is my special spot." What _his_ special spot?

"This is your special spot?"

"Yup why?"

"W-well this is my special spot too?" Stupid stutter.

"Really? I never see you?" He says scratching his head.

"Well I'm easy to miss I guess."

"How long has this been you special spot?"

"Since I got out the hospital.....It's sorta been m-my place to relax and think." I suddenly feel awkward.....well more awkward.

"I found this place when I got back from the Iron country.I was going through a lot, and this was a place where I could just relax." Naruto says smiling but I can see a bit of sorrow in his eyes.

"Anyways I guess this isn't just my spot anymore than. It's our spot." _Our _spot. _Oh Kami-sama. _We go from not talking to each other for months to sharing a secret spot. And, even though there's a trickle of peeing running down my leg, I still wanna jump up and down like a giddy little girl.

"You'd really want to s-share this place with me Naruto-kun."

"Of course I would. It would be wrong to just have this place for myself. And, of all the people to share this place with I'm happy that it's you." I swear the temperature just rose outside. "I mean It's not like your Lee or Kiba, who can both be annoying." I can agree with him there. "You're a really nice person to be around. And I haven't talked to you that much since....Pein attacked." He hasn't talked to me at all...well neither have I. "It would be nice to have somebody to talk to that's a girl."

"W-well what about Sakura?" I ask.

"I'm actually a little upset with Sakura right now." His smile turning into a frown.

"Why?"

"Well she kinda did something, that really disappointed me..."

"I'm sorry. I'm s-sure it will get better."

He puts that smile on again. "Thanks! You're right Hinata." Naruto doesn't say anything after that. He just stares at me, and I stare back. Hm _déjà vu_. And once again I get the urge to look down again, this time I do.

So here I am standing in front of the love of my life, and looking at the ground like an idiot.

"Um, hey Hinata?" I look up into those eyes again. This time they seem to be filled with nervousness.

"Yes?"

"....Forget it." I'm a bit disappointed. Then he gets an urgent look in his eyes, and begins running away from me.. "Um hey I gotta go Hinata. Bye!" He shouts running. "Maybe we'll see each other in our secret spot again soon!" He shouts after me.

I watch him run away from me. I watch his hair moving from the wind. I look a little lower. I watch the way his jacket flutters behind him. I look a lower. And, as my face heats up, I go back to the tree from before and lean against it. I rest my head back and close my eyes , and relax. Who am I kidding I'm freaking out right now.

* * *

I walk through the courtyard at the Hyuuga compound. A.K.A my home. There's always been things I hated about the compound.

What I dislike the most is the size. People always say they want to live in a big house, but I don't understand it.

Besides that living here always makes me feel trapped. I always feel like everyone's always paying such close atention to me. Waiting for me to make a mistake.

Since I'm the heir of the Hyuuga clan, everything about me is supposed to be perfect. Which I am the complete opposite of.

I'd give anything to live in a single apartment like Sakura and Naruto.

The one thing I do like about the compound, is the garden. It's just so beautiful. It's my favorite place to be here. I'm headed to the garden now to find some flowers to press.

Yes. I press flowers. Most people think flower pressing is boring, but I think it's fun. Most people don't know that flowers represent things. Some may represent strength, or happiness, love, determination. And, other things.

I open the white gates to the garden. The whole garden is basically a giant circle surrounded by green hedges. There is a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle. And a pond off to the side filled with koi fish.

I start to look for flowers. I see some lilacs, and pick them. I've always liked lilacs.

I bring them back to my room, and press them.

After I finish I sit on the edge of my bed. I grab one of the two picture's off of my desk. Naruto.....

I stare at the picture in my hands. The picture isn't exactly perfect. Since well he didn't really no I was taking one. Nevertheless it was Naruto, and I love him. Then I look at the other picture on my desk. Mom. I smile.

I lay down on my bed, and bring the picture of Naruto close to my chest. And I fall asleep...

* * *

Yay I finished the 2nd chapter. I still feel like it can be longer. I want to try and bring Hinata's mom into the story somehow. But, I don't know how yet. I hope nobody feels like I'm moving this too fast. Please tell me what I can do to make it better. Thanks for reading, please review. They make me happy!


	3. Why here? Why now?

I open my eyes then shut them halfway. The sun is way to bright this morning. I look down at the picture of Naruto I was holding to my chest. I think of the dream I had last night, and a blush creeps up to my cheeks.

I put the picture of Naruto on my nightstand next to my Mom's picture. Then I get up out of bed and go into my bathroom. "Ugh, my hair is a mess." I say to myself out-loud. I get out my hairbrush and begin to brush out all my tangles. I take a quick shower, and dry my hair. Which I brush again. Most girls my age wear a lot of makeup, but I chose not too. It's not like my dad would even let me walk out of the house wearing it.

But what if I see Naruto again today? Does he like girls that wear makeup? Or the natural look more?

Oh god I'm panicking again. After taking a couple deep breaths, I just decide to wear some lip gloss. I walk out the bathroom, and back into my bedroom. I look at myself in the mirror on my wall. I basically look the same as I do everyday. Same lavender zip up hoodie. And, some dark blue sweatpants.

Tenten says I have a beautiful body, and that I should show it off more. But for some reason Hinata Hyuga and showing off don't go well together in a sentence. Well at least for me. When I was 14 I tried showing off my body for a day. But, after all the comments that were made towards me I decided never again. Never to I want to be called 'Busty Babe' again. Boys are animals sometimes.

I leave my room and go downstairs to the front door. I take my shoes off of the shoe rack and put them on. Black 4 inch heels. But, basically the regular Shinobi sandal model. Very comfortable actually.

I'm going to Kurenai's today. She's about 7 months pregnant now. She has been on bed rest for about a month now. I stop by her house a couple times a weeks just to hang out. Kurenai has been the closest thing to a mother figure I've ever had. She's someone I know I can always go to for advice. She says she likes having the company. Since Asuma passed she's felt pretty lonely. Shikamaru's been helping fill the void too. He's vowed to train Kurenai's baby. And to protect it with it's life. I find it very sweet of him. He really loved his sensei It reminds me of something Naruto would do.

I walk out the front door and through the gates of the compound. Kurenai lives about twenty minutes away. I look around at everything like I always do. My eyes land on a couple kissing on a bench. I let my eyes linger there for a while imagining that were Naruto and I. Rubbing noses...hugging...kissing...touching...

Oh I'm blushing again. I look away before I start fantasizing.

I focus on other things while I'm walking. Like how the sky is so blue. And how It looks so much like his dreamy blu-. Okay maybe I should just focus on getting to Kurenai's apartment.

I get to Kurenai's apartment. I walk up the stairs since I've never really trusted elevators. Once I get upstairs I walk down the hall until I get to her door C6. Just as I'm about to open the door it opens, just missing my face. But, of course I still fall on the floor

"OH! Sorry Hinata." Shikamaru says. He offers a hand to help me up.

"No problem."

"Is every thing okay out here?" Kurenai says looking over Shikamaru. "Oh hi Hinata."

"Hello Kurenai-sensei."

"Ya...sorry about that again Hinata. I was just leaving. Bye Kurenai." Shikamaru says then leans down to Kurenai's stomach and puts a hand on it. "And, bye to you to." Kurenai smiles warmly at this. I can't help but smile too.

"Bye Shikamaru. Thanks for coming." Kurenai tells him.

"No problem. Bye Hinata." Shikamaru says as he starts walking down the hall.

"Bye"

"Well don't just stand there come on inside." Kurenai says opening the door wider motioning me to come inside. Her apartment isn't really big, but it is cozy. I take a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Hows your day been Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai sighs.

"You don't have to add the sensei Hinata."

"I know. I'm just so used to it."

"Well get unused to it." Kurenai says walking into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" I nod. "Anyways to answer your question my day has been going swell. Well as swell as a pregnant women's day can go."

"I'm glad to hear that." I say smiling.

Kurenai is still making tea. I busy myself by looking around the room. My eyes land on a toy train and a truck next to a lamp in the corner. Why would Kurenai have toys. Maybe an early present for the baby.

"Shikamaru got those for the baby." Kurenai says walking into the living room. She placed the two cups of tea on the coffee table, and then took a seat next to me on the couch.

"So is the baby going to be a boy?" I ask her picking up my cup of tea, blowing the surface softly.

"Well he seems to think so. I think it's a girl though."

"Thought of any names yet?" I ask her. She takes a sip of her tea and shakes her head.

" Well I actually have. But, nothing I've come up with seems to please me. It' harder than it seems. Picking a name your child will have for the rest of their lives." She takes another sip of her tea. "Well enough with, lets talk about you Hinata."

"Well, I talked to Naruto-kun the other day." Kurenai looks amused from what I just said.

"Oh, Naruto huh? So, you two are getting _closer._" I blush at the way she said closer. But, I know she's kidding. She smiles at my red face.

"Did you guys talk about, you know...?" I already know what she's talking about.

"Well, no. But, that's fine I don't mind if we never talk about it." I'm lying through my teeth. I can tell by the look on Kurenai's face, she knows.

"Hinata?"

"Yes." I say unsure of the question. She suddenly smile at me.

"I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Are you upset?

I sigh. "No, I'm not upset. It's just that in the back of my head I keep thinking he's just forgotten." Kurenai laughs softly.

"I don't think what you did can be that easily forgotten by a person Hinata." I still don't feel very convinced. I mean I know it might be kinda hard to forget about a person who risked their life for you. But, it's me we're talking about.

Kurenai puts her arm around my shoulders next to me, and brings me closer. Her warmth comforts me.

"Listen Hinata honey, I know how much you like...love Naruto. And, I know what you did for him was completely from the heart. So trust me, Naruto knows it too." She says with such confidence. I can't help but feel a bit reassured after this. I also can't help the smile that breaks out on my face. I also can't help the blush still on my face from earlier.

"Kurenai..." I say.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I turn to hug her, and she returns it instantly.

"Your welcome Hinata. Remember I'll always be here for you to talk to." I know that. She's always been there for me. But, I don't want to tell her about meeting Naruto in my secret place. Well _our _secret place. Mostly because thinking about me and Naruto alone in the forest, makes me lightheaded. But also because I honestly don't know what to say about it. I mean we met in the forest, Naruto seemed to be acting kinda nervous, and I made a complete fool out of myself..._again. _The only good thing about meeting him in my...erm..._our _secret place was finding out that this might be a chance to get to see him again. Maybe talk to him. I find it hard to comprehend how I could say all those strong, bold things to Naruto, when he was facing Pein. But I couldn't even simply say a good sentence to him outside the battlefield.

And best of all I would be able to look at him; as in stare, and make a bigger fool of myself by drooling. I'm in love I can't help it. And he's so...adorable...hot, no sexy. And I'm a 16 year old, love drunk fool.

"Um Hinata, you there.?" Kurenai's voice shakes me out of my thoughts. I realize I've been staring at the wall for a good two minutes.

"S-sorry Kurenai. Just thinking." I say smiling. She smiles back.

"Thinking is good. Maybe you can think up a name for the little girl inside me, whom I hope is a tomboy. Boy, with all these trucks and toy dinosaurs she better." I look at her and laugh.

She laughs too.

* * *

Dinner.

For lack of a better word, awkward.

Definitely the perfect word to describe dinner at the Hyuga Clan.

Silence could also be used. Maybe even boring.

Dinner has basically always been the same, for as long as I remember. There's basically three main unofficial rules. First, never stare at someone while they're eating. Second, don't talk. Apparently dinner is just a time for eating not socializing in anyway. And last even if the food taste terrible, eat it. And, pretend you enjoy it.

I never really had a problem with the unofficial rules. Staring makes me uncomfortable. Socializing with my family. You've got to be joking. And the cuisine is usually good, so that's never been a real problem.

But everything is basically the same. I always wonder what to normal family's do at dinner, besides sitting at a table in silence, eating in the most respectable way possible. People are lucky to have families like they do. The loving caring kind. It's not that I don't think my dad or sister don't love me. It's just neither of them ever show it. I guess I'm no better in a way.

Our _wonderful _dinner finally comes to an family member instantly come in to start clearing the table. I used to always offer to help them, but Father always scolded me. Saying such things like 'cleaning' was beneath me. So I'm always sure to thank them at some pint in time later, for doing what they did.

I go upstairs to my room. The second place that I can call my own. Well the other place isn't just my own I say blushing a bit. I open my window, and breathe the fresh night air. I don't exactly have a view of anything but, it's still nice to look out the window sometimes.

I change into my pajamas. But I decide to just wear my pajama top and then just my undies. It's pretty warm outside.

I make my way back to my bed and get underneath the covers. I do my regular routine of looking at my photo of Naruto, and my photo of my Mom. And shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Thump. _I open my eyes instantly from hearing a loud thud. I get out of bed too see about four rocks on my bedroom floor. Why are they're rocks on my floor? And where are they coming fro-_Thump. _Another rock lands on my floor loudly coming from the window. I walk over to my window and look out it to see a large rock coming at my face. I get out of the way just in time. Thankfully this one landed on my bed, so it didn't make a loud noise.

I out my window again this time more cautious to see, Naruto! W-what what is he doing here. And, what in the world is he doing throwing rocks into my bedroom?

"Hinata, is that you?" He whispers in a loud voice. I gulp and nod. What does he want? Before I know it he jumps up to my window and lands on my bedroom floor softly. Making me wish the rocks he threw could be as graceful as him.

We just stare a each other for a moment. I feel my whole body starting to get warm just by staring at him. The moonlight reflecting off of his flawless face. The two endless deep blue seas he calls his eyes. His adorable whiskers. Though something is missing. His smile. Is he not happy to see me? Is he upset?

"Hinata? We...I...um. Can we talk?" He asks me, looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"At that moment I knew two things. This was it, he wanted to talk, about my confession. Why now though? I don't know But it was now or never. The second thing.

I was just in a shirt and my panties. With my blush growing even more by the second now. I ignored my lightheadedness, and focused on him right now. The one person standing in front of me. Even if the dizziness made it look like there were three.

* * *

Cliffhanger, kinda. Yes, I guess so. How will the talk go? How Naruto got in the Hyuga compound? No idea. But he's Naruto he does the impossible. I don't have to explain anyways because as long as Hinata isn't worried about it and Naruto doesn't wanna talk about it, it's fine.

Anyways I'm so happy. I couldn't wait to start working on this story again. I know it's been long. I've hated it too. But, I'm gonna make it up promise you that. I made the chapter longer correct. Maybe I can go for even longer next time? Tell me what you think. And I won't change the name...I like it :)


	4. Now or Never

I'm staring right at him. Naruto Uzumaki, in my bedroom, wanting to talk to me about something. Something that I've wanted to talk about for a while now, my confession. I'm in my panties, and I'm sure I look like a nervous reck. Oh, Kami-sama. I'm waiting. Waiting for him to say what he has to say, ignoring my dizzy head.

"You have a picture of me." He says smiling. Though the mood instantly turns serious again.

He looks right into my eyes, and opens his mouth to say something, and instantly shuts it and looks at my bedroom floor. Which by the way has rocks all over it. He looks up at me again, only to look back at the floor with a large sigh.

It scares me to seem him like this, to not able to say anything, to seem confused. Afraid? He's not the Naruto I see normally, this is different.

He looks up, but this time he doesn't look at me. Why won't he say something, he's driving me crazy?

"Hinata." He whispers. A real whisper. I stare intensely at him, but he still won't look at me. It hurts.

"I...Hinata...I just...I just..." He looks so, frustrated. Are his eyes watering? "Why?" His voice cracks, and he looks down again. I can clearly see the tears falling down his face, hitting the wood floors. Did what I did that day, make him this sad? I can't see him like this.

I take a step towards him. "Naruto?" I say gently taking another small step towards him. He finally looks up with his arm covering his face, sniffling. When he finally stops he looks at me, and gives me a small smile. It makes me smile too.

"Hehe, sorry Hinata. I got a little emotional." He said scratching the back of his head, so adorable.

"Don't apologize, p-please Naruto." The smile fades off his face again, and I feel my heart ache again.

"I just. Why would you do that?" He pauses. "Why would you...throw away your life for me like that?"

"If you listened to me, you should know why, Naruto-kun." He doesn't say anything. "I...love you Naruto-kun."

"I know...you told me. But, it wasn't worth it. I...I'm not worth it." He looks down, I smile.

"Naruto as long as it meant I was protecting you it was wor-."

"No it wasn't!" He snaps at me. I hope that didn't wake anyone up. Why did he just yell at me? It looks like he instantly regrets it.

"I'm sorry Hinata, it's just..." He shuts his eyes, and makes a fist over his heart. "When you said what you did, I didn't know know how to react. I mean I've known you were nice. Really nice to me, but I could never figure out why. I'm so stupid." He chuckles a bit, but his eyes remain shut, and his hand remains at his heart. I focus on what he's about to say. "Hinata when Pein...when I though you were dead, I was overwhelmed with this terrible feeling. It hurt , it hurt right here." He indicated his heart with his fist.

"Then I got so...so angry. Angrier than I ever remember being. I was filled with so much hate, from what Pein did to you. The only thing that went through my head was to kill him. Destroy the person who hurt you." He opens his eyes and looks at me. He looks like he's going to cry again.

"But, Hinata I don't know if I-." I interrupt him.

"I know you don't love me. You don''t have to say it, I know." I don't want to cry, but I feel the tears coming, though there is a smile on my face. "You don't have to have any feelings for me, I never expected you to." He opens his eyes and brought his hand down. He looks at me with those eyes, a little red from crying, but still perfect.

"Hinata, I don't know what I feel for you. But...I know there's something there." My eyes automatically go wide. I wasn't expecting that at all, Could he really have feelings for me?

He looks at me and smiles, and I feel my insides melt."I don't want to ignore it either." I can't even control the smile that appears on my face. I never expected anything like this would happen. I feel so happy.

"Hehehe!" Oh, did I really just giggle like an idiot. Great...

His smile stayed though. "Um, sorry about the rocks, I didn't know your window was open." He said looking at the rocks scattered on the floor embarrassed. The change of subject makes me relax a bit, but I still feel jolts of happiness.

"I-it's fine. I'm just surprised it didn't w-wake anyone." Again with the stuttering.

"Well I was able to sneak here without anyone noticing, I guess Hyuga's are heavy sleepers, hehehe." He's starting to sound more like the Naruto I know.

"Oh, um Hinata do you always sleep in you undies?" He says looking at my lower body with a blush.

"Eep!" I feel heat rush to my face, and I scramble to get back under my covers to shield myself from him. He just laughed.

"Sorry for intruding, and getting so emotional, I just, I needed to talk to you. It's been bothering me so much, and it feels good to let it out. Guess I picked a weird time in place." He said scratching the back of his head.

"N-no don't be sorry. I'm...glad you did." I smile at him from my bed, he smiles back.

"I am too. Well I'm gonna go, let you get some sleep. And I think I need some sleep too." He yawns in a really adorable way. He makes his way towards my window.

"Goodnight, Hinata." He gives me a sweet smile.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." He gets ready to jump out the window, but stops and looks back at me.

"That was cute by the way, um...your giggle." He gave me one last smile, then he was gone. I feel more heat rush up to my already warm head and smile though I'm a little confused about everything that just happened. Naruto might actually...like me. I'm to happy to think right now, but I'm tired enough to sleep. So I'll do just that for now.

* * *

"Yes one of the Branch Family members said they saw somebody they didn't recognize in the compound last night." Neji said.

"Ridiculous, nobody could possibly sneak in past the Hyuuga's eyes." My father said respectfully. I play dumb, so nobody suspects anything.

Nobody says anything after that for breakfast. Just the same as everyday. I still don't really know what to suspect since last night. I feel happy and hopeful, That Naruto may like me. But, I also feel terrified. What do I say they next time I see him. What if he's at my...our secret place. What would we do? He says he doesn't want to ignore his feelings, but what are his feelings exactly?

It's like he told me so much, and nothing at the same time. And I can't believe he saw me in my panties, ugh I feel so embarrassed. At least he didn't act perverted like Kiba always is. I just need to relax. Easier said than done.

* * *

"Naruto sure is lucky to have seen that, huh Shino?" Kiba says jokingly resting his head against Akamaru, who was eating the leftovers from the bento box I made for him. Shino sighs and shakes his head at Kiba's perverted humor. Nice to know one boy on my team respects my body more.

"K-Kiba-kun! It wasn't funny, it was embarrassing!" I shout annoyed and embarrassed.

"Calm down Hinata, it was just a joke. Geez." I forgive him not being able to keep a grudge for long. And he may be a bit of a pervert, but he's still one of my best friends. "Well atleaset you guys finally talked about it."

"Yes it is good. we could tell you were quite stressted about Naruto for a while now."

"Yea."

"ARF!"

Had my worry and stress really been that obvious?

"Well I'm happy too in a way. But, I also feel like we didn't really solve anything at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked me.

"Well he said he knew he felt feelings for me, and he didn't want to ignore them. But, what feeling does he have. Best friend feelings...girlfriend feelings...?" I smile at the thought of being Naruto's girlfriend.

"Perhaps time will tell." Shino says. He's probably right.

"Screw time! Just put on a mini-skirt and BAM! He'll fall for you like that." Oh, Kiba. He's lucky I'm not Sakura, because I'm sure he would be half way to the moon by now.

"Well Kiba unlike the easy whores you involve yourself with, Hinata has much more class, and won't go as low as wearing a mini-skirt to get a boy." Yes glad there's one boy who respects my body.

"Come on I was just kidding again. Don't you guys know how to take a joke?" Only funny ones.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and listen to more of your jokes I have to go. Thanks for the lunch Hinata, Akamaru keep your owner in check."

"Woof!"

"Pft Whatever."I giggle.

"You're welcome Shino-kun, bye." He waves goodbye to all of us.

"Glad he's gone, I'm not that perverted." Sigh.

"Oh, Kiba! I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Listen Hinata I know I'm sexy and all, but what about Naru-OW!" Akamaru barks happily. I smile proudly at the red slap mark on his face. "Man Hinata you've gotten more aggressive over the years haven't you?"

"Kiba just listen."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. It was a joke. What did you want again?"

"You went Lee and Sai went to the Iron Country with Sakura right?"

"Urm...ya. Why?"

"Well I was talking with Naruto the other day at our secre-erm the grocery store, and he told me Sakura did something that disappointed him. Do you know what he was talking about?"

"Hmmm, well it could be when she lied telling Naruto she loved him, or when she tried to kill Sasuke, I kinda forget the details...um Hinata?" What she said she loved him, wait but it was a lie? And, she tried to kill Sasuke? Which one was Naruto disappointed in? That she tried to kill his best friend, or that she didn't really love him? Both? Am I just a rebound girl since the girl he really loves doesn't actually love him? Just when I was starting to get hope, it's just taken away.

"She...wait what?"

"Well it was weird. She said she was going to talk Naruto out of Killing Sasuke. But, she tried to do it by telling him she loved him. But, he didn't fall for it, well I don't think he did. Anyways if you ask me she's a terrible liar, and umm tried to kill Sasuke, we were supposed to help but there were smoke bombs. Erm...that's about it."

"But, Sakura-san loves Sasuke."

"Well yea that's obvious."

"Was Naruto really upset?"

"He seemed fine on our way back to Konoha. If you really want to find out how he feels you should ask him, not me."

"I'll go find him." I say getting up.

"What's the rush?"

"I just need to find out, Kiba. Before anything else, if anything happens, I need to find out." Where is he though?

"Um, Okay. Try checking the grocery store!"

"Woof!"

* * *

Ramen shop, nothing

Grocery store, nothing. Why did I even check there?

Secret place, not even there!

I'm checking the training field now. Guess who's sitting there in front of a practice tree stump.

Not Naruto.

* * *

Well I finished this chapter after like 3 months. Failure on my part. I'm been trying to write faster, and more. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think about Naruto and Hinata's talk. And guess who's at the training field. Next chapter!

And I'd like to thank everyone for the review they make me feel good. it's nice to know how people feel about the story even if you think it sucks. Review please!

Next Chapter: Of Course Not!


End file.
